


The Way

by dizzy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-04
Updated: 2003-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3073433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy





	The Way

"Billy," Elijah had said. "I need to talk to you."

And Billy had responded just like he was supposed to, all worry and concern and open ears, ready for listening.

He'd listened. Listened for longer than he could bear it, listened until he was ready to shout and scream until his throat was bloody sore. Listened to all the things that he hadn't wanted to hear about, never wanted to know.

Elijah thinks he's in love with Dom.

He thinks Dom feels the same way.

He wants to make a move.

Billy, should I? Tell me what to do. I trust you, Billy. You're the only one I fucking trust with this. You gotta help me, man.

Billy's never thought ill of Elijah. Not until now. Now, it's all he can do to tolerate the boy. The accent is flat and grating, his vocabulary an insult to the language that he speaks. Those eyes - they're too big, too genuine, too full of emotion. Melodrama, that's his life, that's all he knows. Act out the scene, play it for all it's worth. He wants Billy's sympathy. He doesn't know that for all of his work, for all of what he's putting into this, that it earns him nothing but disgust and resentment.

When his mind is settled and his heart stops feeling so possessive, he won't feel these things. True, he'll never quite forgive Elijah for the sentiment that he so sincerely wants Billy to know about, but he won't hate Elijah and he won't ever let Elijah know that once, for an hour and twenty two minutes on a Thursday afternoon, that he did.

Elijah wants Dom.

Billy's heart tells him to guard Dom with all of his being. His heart tells him that Dom is not meant to be touched by those lily white hands, that Dom is his, only for him.

But Elijah can't know that, can he? No one knows that. Dom himself doesn't even know that.

Billy feels insanely envious, insane because he knows that Elijah will fumble and stutter but maybe Dom will think that's charming, maybe Dom will be touched that Elijah cares. Maybe Dom already cares about Elijah.

Maybe Dom wouldn't ever consider a middle aged fool like himself...

Elijah's finished talking and now Billy is supposed to say something. But he doesn't, he can't. He just stares. One minute, two, and then -

"Bloody Hell! There you two are! Been looking for you everywhere." Dom says with an easy grin - Elijah's eyes light up and Billy wonders if his do, too. He's not sure, but he does know that Dom isn't looking at him. "Lighe - Astin wants you back in the trailer. Wants to go over some lines."

Elijah shoots Billy a hesitant glance. And Billy smiles, because he already knows. He can feel the pieces slipping together in his mind - jagged, bitter metallic pieces that shouldn't fit but do. Elijah seems comforted by the smile and walks away, squeezing Dom's arm before he does.

"Dom." Billy stands up, feeling the most genuine smile he's had all day steal across his face. "Fancy a chat?"

"A chat?" Dom raises one eyebrow.

Billy looks around. There's no one else in this imitation alley, this little spot between two trailers with a couple of crates for sitting on. That's why Elijah brought him here - to have a bit of privacy. Elijah, bad, no - Billy's brain spits out the fragments and he catches Dom's eyes and Elijah who?

He leans forward, grinning now, wide and brilliant and Dom grins too because he can't not and then Billy's there, right there, lips against Dom's just like he'd never imagined until right now. Dom looks surprised, but not shocked, when Billy moves back. He opens his mouth to speak, then stops. "A chat." He says after a moment. He smiles again, stepping closer to Billy. "I'd love to have a chat with you." His eyes are blue and gray and serious, and so is Billy. He's never been more serious about anything in his life before.

"I like ya, Dommie. I like ya a lot." This has never been hinted at, not with words, not out in the open where they both have the choice to accept or deny, but not to acknowledge. But it isn't coming out of nowhere. It's been insinuated - in little touches and long looks. Billy doesn't breathe, waiting for an answer.

"I like you, too, Bill." Dom says, finally. "A lot."

"I migh' even love ya." And then Billy releases the breath, lets it go with the words. The final step. He feels nothing - not guilt or happiness or the weariness that has been gnawing at him for days and days. Nothing except... anticipation.

"Wow." Dom says, suddenly nervous. "That's... wow."

"Issat all you've got to say, ya wanker?" Billy jokes because he knows that he has to show Dom that it's still him. And it works, because Dom's face splits into a huge grin and he throws his head back to laugh. It isn't really funny, but Billy understands that Dom needs to laugh, he needs to keep the situation on the ground.

When Dom looks back in his direction, Billy's ready. He moves in for another kiss, smiling against Dom's lips as he finally feels a response. He keeps it soft and gentle, not asking for too much but not giving too little.

"Wow." Dom whispers again, their foreheads touching. "I like your idea of a chat, Bill."

Billy smiles. He doesn't pause because he can't. "We're done filmin' fer the day. How about we go get something to eat? My treat."

Dom kisses him, softly. "You asking me out on a date, Boyd?"

Billy makes a little sound, then says, "I think I am."

"Better makes it dinner and a movie then."

And Billy smiles, because he has Dom here and now and he tries not to think of what will happen in the morning, of what Elijah will say when he calls Dom's house at three in the morning and Billy answers the phone, when he sees them sitting close together. Billy knows that Elijah will be feeling exactly what Billy himself would feel if the situation were reversed and no amount of guilt can make him regret the way he had to make things be.


End file.
